Trahere me per talos
by Loonchen
Summary: James Zwillingsschwester Feli erlebt in Hogwarts ein Leben mit Höhen und Tiefen. Nicht die erste, nicht die letzte aber die beste. Bereits fertiggestellt, regelmäßige Updates :)
1. Chapter 1

Der heißeste Tag dieses Sommers startete eigentlich genauso wie die bisherigen dieser Ferien auch. Charlus Potter, Leiter des Aurorenbüros und ein ganz hohes Tier im Ministerium wurde von der selbsternannten sonnigsten Stimme der Stadt, die aus dem magischen Rundfunk quasselte geweckt.

"... an diesem sonnigen Freitagmorgen im Juli. Die Wettervorhersage verspricht auch heute keine Abkühlung. Es bleib heiß, heiß, heiß. Wenn auch Sie einen Tipp für die magische Gemeinschaft haben, um heute..." Doch mehr hörte Charlus Potter nicht, denn er stellte hastig den Radiowecker aus, der auf seinem Nachttisch stand. Er wollte vermeiden, dass seine Frau aufwachte.

Dorea Potter war sein ein und alles. Er liebte sie seit er sie damals das erste Mal im Hogwartsexpress sah. Er schaute auf ihr mittlerweile graues Haar und in ihr schlafendes Gesicht, hinter dem sich die wohl tiefsten braunen Augen der Welt verbargen. Seine Frau grunzte kurz und lächelte im Schlaf. Ob sie wohl grade von ihren Kindern träumte? Mit dem, wohlgemerkt sehr späten Kindersegen wurde für sie beide ein Lebenstraum wahr. Er konnte sich daran erinnern als sei es gestern gewesen, als seine Frau vom St. Mungos Hospital für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen nach Hause kam und verkündete, dass es endlich geklappt hatte und dass sie nun sogar Zwillinge erwarten. Dabei war dieser Tag nun schon über 15 Jahre her.

"Herrgott, wie die Zeit vergeht wenn man alt wird" dachte er und stieg aus dem riesigen Ehebett. Durch die große Fensterfront, die sich über eine Wand des Zimmers zog, sah er direkt auf einen kleinen See und das angrenzende Waldstück, an dem ihr Haus lag. "Dann ist der Hausbau ja auch schon 15 Jahre her!" stellte er verdutzt fest und machte sich fertig für das Büro.

Etwa vier Stunden später wurden zwei Teenager von dem Geruch von gebratenem Speck und Spiegeleiern wach. James und Feli Potter waren so unterschiedlich wie Zwillinge nur sein konnten. James war hochgewachsen, sportlich, schlank und sehr gutaussehend. Er war fünf Minuten vor Feli geboren, was er immer wieder gern betonte. Seine schwarzen Haare standen in alle Himmelsrichtungen ab und seine dunkelbraunen Augen haben schon so manche Frauenherzen höher schlagen lassen. Als Topjäger des Quidditchteams von Gryffindor und einer der Besten seines Jahrgangs waren er und seine Freunde weithin als die beliebtesten und witzigsten Jungs der Schule bekannt.

Viele aus den anderen Häusern wussten nicht einmal, dass Katharina Felizitas Potter, die eigentlich immer nur Feli genannt wurde mit DEM James Potter verwandt war. Das Einzige was die beiden auf den ersten Blick gemeinsam hatten, waren die rabenschwarzen, widerspenstigen Haare. Sie war deutlich kleiner als James, etwas moppelig, und bei weitem nicht so gut in der Schule. Attraktiv war sie jedoch trotzdem, was vielen aber nicht auffiel, da ihr Bruder sie einfach immer in den Schatten stellte.

Das hartnäckige Gerücht, dass sich die Beiden nicht verstanden, stimmte allerdings nicht. Sie waren die besten Freunde, die man als Geschwister nur sein konnte.

Das war schon immer so gewesen, dachte Feli, als sie sich an genannten Dienstagmorgen aus ihrem Bett schwang. Sie warf sich ihren Morgenmantel über und lief die Treppen herunter zur Küche, wo James sich schon über seine Rühreier mit Speck auf Toast hermachte. Feli murmelte ein verschlafenes "Morgen" und ließ sich am Frühstückstisch fallen. Ihre Mutter stellte ihr schon ihren Kaffee hin und rief "Moment, für dich..." als Feli schon nach dem Speck griff "hab ich einen bunten Obstsalat vorbereitet mit einer Scheibe Vollkorntoast"  
"Och Mum!"  
"Keine Widerrede sonst passt du im nächsten Schuljahr in keine deiner Schuluniformen mehr rein, außerdem wollen wir doch, dass du es dieses Jahr endlich ins Quidditchteam schaffst."  
Feli verdrehte die Augen und machte sich über ihr karges Frühstück her.  
Dorea Potter wuselte herum um für James neuen Kaffee zu kochen. Sie liebte es den ganzen Tag lang ihre Familie zu betüddeln, denn es war schon immer ihr größter Wunsch gewesen viele Kinder im Haus zu haben. Seit sie vor zwei Jahren von ihrem Job als Heilerin im St. Mungos in Rente gegangen ist, konnte sie sich den ganzen Tag um ihre Liebsten kümmern. Wahrscheinlich freute sie sich über die Schulferien noch mehr als ihre Kinder.

Während sie sich wieder ihrer Küche zugewandt hatte, schob James Feli verstohlen ein paar Scheiben Speck rüber und die beiden grinsten sich an.

"Und was habt ihr heute vor, eure Ferien sind schließlich schon bald zu Ende! Irgendwelche Pläne?", fragte Dorea  
"Och, nichts Spezielles", schmatzte James zwischen zwei Bissen. "Solange die Briefe aus Hogwarts noch nicht da sind wird es sich ja nicht lohnen in die Winkelgasse zu flohen."  
"Wovon sprichst du, Schatz? Sie sind heute Morgen angekommen ich habe sie euch doch auf die Kommode im Flur gelegt."

Felis Stimmung schlug innerhalb von Sekunden um. Ihr war schlecht. Wie jedes Jahr zu dieser Zeit. Ihre Versetzung war immer ein Bangen und Hoffen gewesen und sie hatte schon zahlreiche Gespräche mit Lehrern und einige Nachprüfungen gehabt. Ihre Noten wurden von Jahr zu Jahr schlechter. Die beiden Geschwister gingen in den Flur und Feli sah auf ihren Umschlag aus leicht gelblichem Pergament hinunter. James legte ihr seinen Arm um die Schulter und drückte sie an sich.

"Erst du oder erst ich?"  
"Gleichzeitig"  
Ihre Hände zitterten und sie begann zu zählen. Auf drei rissen sie beide ihre Umschläge auf. Aus James Umschlag fiel ein schweres rotes Abzeichen raus.

"Oh Gott! Quidditchkapitän!", schrie James und seine Mutter kam aus der Küche und ihre Kinnlade fiel herunter.  
"Ooh Jamsie, Quidditchkapitän! Ich hab bin ja sooo stolz, lass dich drücken! Quidditchkapitän! Genau wie dein Vater damals! Ich werde ihm gleich eine Eule schicken, oder willst du es ihm sagen? Das müssen wir feiern! Was möchtest du heute Abend essen? Pasteten? Braten? Ich werf' alles in die Pfanne was ich finde. Wie wär's mit..."

Doch weiter hörte Felicia nicht, denn sie hatte ohne dass es jemand bemerkte den Flur verlassen, war in ihr Zimmer gegangen und hatte die Tür hinter sich abgeschlossen.

Zitternd nahm sie ihre Prüfungsergebnisse in die Hand. Es waren viele Ms dabei und auch 2 Ss in Zauberkunst und Zaubertränke. Aber es waren auch As. Genügend As! Sie hatte bestanden.

Sie war erleichtert, aber nicht wirklich glücklich. Sie hatte sehr hart gearbeitet für ihre Prüfungen und auf viele Hogsmeadegänge und Partys verzichtet. Sie begann zu weinen. James hatte gar nicht gelernt und vermutlich wiedermal glänzende Noten erreicht. Nicht dass sie ihm das nicht gönnen würde, nein, es wurmte sie einfach.

Jemand klopfte an ihrer Tür.  
"Feli? Kann ich reinkommen?", fragte James von draußen.  
"Nein, jetzt grade nicht!"  
"Ach komm schon" sagte James und drückte die Klinke runter  
"Ich habe grade nichts an!", log Feli, doch James hatte die Tür schon mit einem einfachen Alohomora geöffnet  
"Und selbst wenn" grinste er "es wäre ja nicht das erste Mal dich so zu sehen!"

Er kam auf sie zu und setzte sich neben sie aufs Bett.  
"Darf ich sehen?" fragte er und deutete auf das Pergament in ihren Händen.  
Wortlos reichte sie es ihm.  
"Hey, bestanden", rief er nach einem kurzen Blick auf das Papier. "Warum Trübsal blasen?" und er wischte ihr eine Träne weg.  
"Naja" murmelte sie.  
"Komm schon, Hauptsache ist doch, dass wir noch ein Jahr lang zusammen nach Hogwarts gehen, oder?"  
Sie lächelte.  
"Und außerdem: Dieses Jahr schaffst du es auf jeden Fall ins Quidditchteam!" und deutete auf das funkelnde Kapitänsabzeichen, dass er sich bereits an sein T-Shirt geheftet hatte.  
"Dass du es geworden bist war ja auch nicht zu überhören. Glückwunsch!" Sie lachte und umarmte James. Sie freute sich wirklich für ihren Bruder.


	2. Chapter 2

Etwa eine Stunde später schlenderten die Zwillinge durch die Winkelgasse. Flourish & Blott's hatten sie bereits mit voll bepackten Tüten verlassen. James brauchte außerdem noch neue Schuluniformen, da er über den Sommer wieder einmal um 5 Zentimeter gewachsen war. Bevor sie nach Hause flohten, gingen sie noch auf ein Butterbier in den Tropfenden Kessel.

Als Feli mit zwei Flaschen an ihren Tisch kam, winkte James grade jemand zu. Feli drehte sich um und sah Sirius mit seiner lässigen Eleganz hinter seiner Mutter und seinem Bruder Regulus durch die Tür kommen. Er strich sich die Haare aus seinem Gesicht. Er erblickte James, kapselte sich von seiner Familie ab und lief auf den Tisch der beiden Teenager zu.  
"James! Mann, tut das gut dich zu sehen!" Er zog seinen besten Freund in seine Arme.  
"Es ist auch schön dich zu sehen!" James strahlte. Mit etwas ernsterer Miene fragte er "Und? Wie war dein Sommer?"  
"Schlimm! Aber bald geht es endlich wieder nach Hogwarts! Feli!" er wandte sich zu ihr "Sogar die kleine nervige Schwester von James hab ich ein wenig vermisst!" und er umarmte auch sie.  
"Fünf Minuten! Warum reiten alle immer auf diesen fünf Minuten herum!"  
Sie lachte.  
Sirius ließ sich auf den nächsten freien Stuhl fallen und begann mit James eine hitzige Diskussion über das Finalspiel der diesjährigen Quidditcheuropameisterschaft , bei der James es nicht versäumte einfließen zu lassen, dass er der neue Kapitän des Gryffindorteams war und dass Sirius sich nun warm anziehen muss um es ins Team zu schaffen.

"Sirius Orion Black! Wo steckst du? Komm sofort her! Du kannst einem wirklich nur zu Last fallen!"  
"Wir sehen uns dann am ersten September im Hogwartsexpress!" Sirius zwinkerte den Geschwistern zu und lief zu seiner Mutter rüber. Sie verschwanden im Kamin.

-

"Sirius Orion Black!"  
Sirius seufzte. Wie häufig hatte er dieses Gekeife diesen Sommer schon gehört. Er hätte eine Strichliste führen sollen. Dann wäre er wenigstens mit etwas beschäftigt gewesen. Er öffnete seine Zimmertür und rief "WAS?!" im nächsten Moment bereute er es.  
"Wie wagst du es mit deiner Mutter zu reden! Du bist eine Schande für den Namen Black, wie konntest du als reinblütiger Erbe unseres Namens nur so missraten..." Sie schimpfte noch weiter doch Sirius hörte nicht mehr hin. Er wusste sowieso worum es ging. Er ließ seinen riesigen Schrankkoffer zuschnappen und ließ ihn mit einem Schwebezauber vor ihm die Treppe herunterfliegen. Er hatte die Stunden schon seit drei Tagen herunter gezählt. Es ging endlich wieder nach Hogwarts.

Seine Eltern und seine beiden Geschwister standen im Flur und hingen sich grade ihre Reiseumhänge über. Sirius nahm den Mantel seiner Schwester Luna vom Haken und hielt in ihr hin. Er kniete sich vor ihr hin um ihn zuzubinden. Als er grade fertig war fiel Luna ihm um den Hals und begann zu weinen.  
"Ich will nicht, dass du weggehst, Siri!" flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. Er hob sie hoch und drückte sie fest an sich.  
"Nicht weinen, Süße! In 2 Jahren kommst du doch schon mit nach Hogwarts!"  
"Das ist noch soooo lange hin! Und ich seh' dich erst an Weihnachten wieder."  
Er biss sich auf die Lippen. Nein, das war jetzt nicht der Richtige Moment ihr zu sagen, dass er nicht vorhatte über die Ferien zu kommen.

Sie gingen auf die Straße und sobald Sirius Vater die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, verschwand das Haus hinter ihnen. Den 20-minütigen Fußweg zum King's Cross Bahnhof durch die Straßen und Parks von London trottete Sirius mit Luna an der Hand hinter seinen Eltern hinterher. Er versuchte sie zu trösten, was ihm nur halb gelang.

"Luna, hör mal. Wenn Mama und Papa gemein zu dir sind, dann schreibst du mir einfach einen Brief und ich komm vorbei!"  
"Warum sollten Mama und Papa gemein sein?"  
"Sie sind böse! Das wirst du verstehen wenn du älter bist!"  
"Warum sagst du sowas immer! Du ärgerst sie ja auch immer! Warum könnt ihr euch nicht einfach alle vertragen und lieb zueinander sein? Regi ist auch immer lieb zu ihnen, nur du nicht!"

Sirius seufzte. Seine Eltern hatten also schon ihr, mit ihren sieben Jahren eine Gehirnwäsche verpasst. Er hoffte wirklich, dass sie nicht nach seinen Eltern schlagen würde, so wie Regulus.

Der Weg zum Bahnhof kam Sirius endlos vor, doch dann standen sie schließlich vor der Backsteinwand zwischen Gleis neun und zehn. Also sie am Gleis Neun dreiviertel standen und die rote Dampflok des Hogwartsexpresses Dampf ausstieß, erwachten Sirius Lebensgeister. Er erkannte Remus blonden Haarschopf in der Menge und rannte auf ihn zu. Seine Mutter rief "Sirius!", doch er kümmerte sich nicht mehr darum.  
"Remus, Alter!"  
Der besagte drehte sich um und umarmte seinen Freund.  
"Sirius!"  
"Wie waren deine Ferien?" Remus sah blass aus und seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen. Das war nichts Ungewöhnliches.  
"Wie immer nichts Besonderes. Aber hör mal..."  
"Siri!" Luna tippte ihn an und stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte.  
"Wieso läufst du weg ohne Tschüss zu sagen?"  
"Ich wollte ja noch zurückkommen!" Das war gelogen. "Kennst du meinen Freund Remus?"  
Sie erschrak als sie in sein Gesicht sah. "Wieso hat der so Striche im Gesicht? Hat er sich verkleidet?"  
"Luna, so etwas sagt man doch nicht!", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihnen.  
"Jamie!" Sie lief auf ihn zu und er hob sie hoch.  
"Du bist die einzige Frau die mich so nennen darf!"  
Sie kicherte. Luna mochte ihn seit Sirius ihn im erstem Jahr in Hogwarts kennengelernt hatte. Und das beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit.  
"Wir sollten jetzt einsteigen. Der Zug müsste bald abfahren." Und tatsächlich hatte sich der Bahnsteig schon ziemlich geleert. "Peter wird wahrscheinlich schon drinnen sein!"  
Sirius drückte Luna noch einmal und sie stiegen ein.

-

"Entschuldigung?"  
Das Mädchen mit den blonden Locken drehte sich um.  
"Bist du Dorcas Meadowes?" fragt das rothaarige Mädchen mit einem Schielen auf den Zettel mit dem Namen in ihrer Hand.  
"Ja die bin ich."  
Die Rothaarige umarmte die perplexe Dorcas stürmisch.  
"Es freut mich tierisch dich kennenzulernen, ich bin Lily, Lily Evans, die Vertrauensschülerin aus Gryffindor. Professor McGonagall hat mich gebeten dich am Anfang ein wenig rumzuführen und dir zu helfen. Und du bist von Beauxbatons? Das ist ja super spannend, du musst mir unbedingt alles erzählen." Dorcas fühlte sich etwas überrumpelt, freute sich aber dass sie nun nicht mehr dumm am Bahnsteig rumstand und nicht die ganze Bahnfahrt über alleine war.  
"Wir sollten einsteigen, ich kann leider nicht mit dir in einem Abteil fahren, da ich in das Vertrauensschülerabteil muss" (Mist, also doch wieder alleine) "aber ich stell dich meiner Freundin Alice vor, die wird dir alles über Hogwarts erzählen was du wissen willst und was du wissen musst." Sie zog sie an der Hand und bugsierte sie in das Abteil. Darin saß ein dunkelblondes Mädchen mit rundem Gesicht. Sie sah von ihrer Zeitschrift hoch, erblickte Lily und begrüßte sie stürmisch.  
"Und du bist also Dorcas, ich bin Alice wie schön dich kennenzulernen, weißt du schon in welches Haus du kommst, nein stimmt das weiß ja eigentlich keiner, aber wenn deine ganze Familie in einem Haus war ist es wahrscheinlich, dass du auch dorthin kommst, wobei Sirius Black, kennst du schon Sirius Black? Naja seine ganze Familie war in Slytherin, nur er ist in Gryffindor, komisch nicht wahr?"  
Wow, die konnte mindestens genauso lange reden ohne Luft zu holen wie Lily.  
"Gaaaanz von Anfang: Was ist Gryffindor und dieses Slytherin?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hier! Endlich ein leeres Abteil!" Feli winkte James, Sirius, Remus und Peter, den sie verloren aussehend auf dem Flur gefunden hatten. Sie schob ihren Koffer unter den Sitz und ließ sich auf einen Platz am Fenster fallen. Remus hob seinen Koffer auf die Gepäckablage.  
"Tut mir Leid, Leute, aber ich kann nicht mit euch in einem Abteil fahren."  
"Uuuuh Remus, wer ist sie? Doch nicht etwa die Kleine aus Hufflepuff?" Sirius grinste.  
"Wovon redest du? Nein, ich muss ins Vertrauensschülerabteil."  
Alle starten den Blonden Jungen an der in der Tür stand an. James fing sich als erster.  
"Wow Vertrauensschüler, Mann! Wieso hast du denn nichts gesagt!"  
"Glückwunsch, Alter!", sagte nun auch Sirius, doch Felicia war schon aufgesprungen und umarmte ihn.  
"Siehst du? Ich hab dir doch geschrieben, dass du es wirst! Mensch! Wow! Und wer ist noch Vertrauensschüler geworden?" "Das weiß ich noch nicht! Ich schau später wieder vorbei!" Und er verschwand.

"Unfassbar!" quiekte nun auch Peter.  
"Naja, ich hab mir das schon gedacht", sagte Feli.  
"Nun ja", sagte sie auf die fragenden Blicke hin. "Offenbar denkt Dumbledore, dass Remus euch nun etwas Vernunft eintrichtern wird. Und ihr nicht mehr so viel Mist baut."  
Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille. Dann fingen Sirius und James schallend an zu lachen. Verwirrt sah Peter die beiden an und fiel mit ein. Es klang etwas gekünstelt. Nach einiger Zeit wischte sich Sirius eine Träne aus dem Auge und seufzte "Also wenn Dumbledore denkt, dass Remus uns Punkte abzieht, während er mit uns im Schlafsaal Streiche plant, dann hat er nun endgültig den Verstand verloren. Feli zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich ihre magischen Kopfhörer auf. Die hatte sie letztes Jahr von James zu Weihnachten bekommen. Sie spielten das Lied ab, was grade am besten zur Stimmung passte. Das war wirklich eine tolle Idee gewesen.

Die Musik dröhnte in ihre Ohren und sie sah ihre Freunde an und dachte über die vergangenen Jahre nach. Das ist nun schon das fünfte Jahr in Hogwarts. Seit dem ersten Tag waren ihr Bruder James und Sirius die besten Freunde gewesen. Was wirklich überraschend war für Außenstehende. Sirius stammte aus einer der schwarzmagischten Familien die es gab, während James Vater war ein bekannter und gefürchteter Auror war.

Sirius Black war unglaublich attraktiv. Und das war ihm auch mehr als bewusst. Er hatte ständig neue Freundinnen. Die hielten jedoch nie lange. Wahrscheinlich will er sie nur ins Bett bekommen und danach ist es dann aus. Warum fallen die Mädchen bloß immer wieder darauf rein? Naja, eigentlich konnte sie es gut verstehen. Er war einfach sexy, klug und witzig. Er hatte häufig einen leicht überheblichen und arroganten Gesichtsausdruck. Sie sah ihn an. Er strich seine Haare aus dem Gesicht und grinste sie an. Sie sah schnell weg. Sie hat er noch nie versucht anzumachen. Wahrscheinlich hat James ihm gedroht ihm einen Fluch aufzuhalsen falls er das versuchen sollte. "Oder er sieht mich immer noch als die kleine nervige Schwester von James", dachte sie. Die meiste Zeit hing sie wirklich bei ihrem Bruder und seinen Freunden ab. Die Mädchen aus ihrem Schlafsaal konnte sie nicht leiden. Die perfekte Lily Evans. Perfekt in jeder Lebenslage, wusste wirklich alles besser. Und Alice konnte wahrscheinlich nichts anderes als versuchen Lily zu kopieren.

Remus und Peter waren auch bei James im Schlafsaal. Sie mochte Remus wirklich gerne; er hatte ihr letztes Jahr mit ihren Prüfungsvorbereitungen geholfen. Nein, geholfen ist nicht das richtige Wort, er hatte sie gerettet. Und bis spät in die Nacht erklärt und wiederholt und herausgesucht mit einer endlosen Geduld. Feli hatte ihm immer wieder gesagt er müsse doch auch für seine Prüfungen lernen aber das wollte er nicht hören. Er war ein herzensguter Mensch. Wenn auch etwas geheimnisvoll. Er war sehr häufig krank, man fand ihn jedoch dann nicht im Krankenflügel. Oder jemand aus seiner Familie ist krank und dann verlässt er das Schloss für ein paar Tage. Und Peter. Naja er war halt Peter. Sie hatte ihn in den 4 Jahren die sie nun schon zusammen zur Schule gehen immer noch nicht richtig kennengelernt. Er redete nicht viel. Nicht auf eine geheimnisvolle, interessante Art und Weise wie Remus, nein, er war einfach langweilig. Und er hatte Züge von Alice. Er hing immer an den Lippen von James oder Sirius.

Remus öffnete die Tür und Feli schreckte hoch. Es war mittlerweile schon dunkel draußen und die anderen Jungs waren eingeschlafen. Remus setzte sich neben sie. "Und? Wie war es? Wer ist noch Vertrauensschüler geworden?"  
"Oh es war interessant, die Schulsprecher haben uns erklärt, was von nun an unsere Pflichten und Rechte sind und solche Sachen. Aus Gryffindor ist es noch Lily Evans und aus Ravenclaw..."  
"Was? Lily Evans? Was ist mit ihr wo ist sie?"  
James war hochgeschreckt. Er war schon immer in Lily verliebt gewesen, was Feli nie verstehen konnte. Doch bisher hat Lily in immer eiskalt abblitzen lassen, weswegen Feli sie noch weniger mochte. Es stimmt früher hat James mit vielen Mädchen geflirtet, aber er meint es wirklich ernst mit Lily und möchte nur mit ihr ausgehen. Sie gibt ihm trotzdem immer wieder einen Korb.  
Es ist zum verrückt werden mit anzusehen wie geknickt er danach immer ist. Was ist denn bloß so toll an dieser Frau?  
"Feli" flüsterte Remus nun zu ihr. "Erzähl mal, wie sind denn deine Prüfungsergebnisse?" sie verzog den Mund und sah aus dem Fenster.  
"Du musst es mir nicht sagen... Aber... sind wir denn noch in einer Klasse?"  
Feli nickte und Remus atmete erleichtert aus. Sie drehte sich wieder zurück und lächelte wieder ein bisschen. "Und... und deine Noten?"  
"Ganz in Ordnung", sagte Remus bescheiden  
"Sie wären sicher besser, wenn ich nicht gewesen wär…" Das schlechte Gewissen schwang in ihrer Stimme mit  
"Sag sowas nicht, das stimmt nicht!"  
"Doch!"  
"Nein!"  
"Natürlich!"  
"Okay hör zu ich hab nur Os geschrieben, zufrieden? Aber bitte erzähl's nicht rum" er blickte zu James und Sirius  
Feli sah ihn verblüfft an "Wow Remus, das ist... ich mein... Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" er lächelte. "Und... Danke nochmal!"

-

"Und da gibt es diese eine kleine Boutique, in der haben sie diese wunderbaren Sommerkleider mit passenden Tücher und da…"  
Dorcas seufzte. Seit sie in London losgefahren sind wurde sie schon zu getextet. Häufig bekam sie Fragen gestellt, bekam aber nicht die Gelegenheit darauf zu antworten. Sie hatte schon vor einiger Zeit aufgehört zuzuhören und sah aus dem Fenster.

Als sie im Bahnhof von Hogsmeade ankamen gab es das übliche Gedränge um in die ersten Kutschen zu kommen. Über dem ganzen Gewimmel dröhnte die tiefe Stimme von Rubeus Hagrid, dem Wildhüter:  
"Erstklässler hier her!"  
Sie versuchten gar nicht erst als erstes bei den Kutschen zu sein, das Festessen fing eh nicht an bis alle da waren und die Auswahl vorbei war.  
"Na ihr Rumtreiber! Is' verdammich schön euch alle ma' wiederzusehen!"  
"Wie war der Sommer, Hagrid?"  
"Viel zu ruhig! DU bist Vertrauensschüler geworden! Meinen Glückwunsch! Dann wird das Schuljahr wohl auch ruhiger werden."  
"Wo denkst du hin Hagrid, unser Remus wird uns schon nicht den Spaß verderben, nicht wahr?"  
Remus seufzte resigniert. Sie gingen zur letzten Kutsche in der schon Lily, Alice und Dorcas saßen.

"Hallo Lily!" James versuchte nervös seine Haare zu richten. "Wie waren deine Ferien?"  
"Ich wüsste nicht was dich das interessiert, Potter!"  
"Hör mal Lily" er setzte sich neben sie. "Ich dachte vielleicht wir könnten einen Neuanfang machen, wir sind beide ein Jahr älter! Vielleicht möchtest du dieses Jahr ja mal mit mir ausgehen?"  
"Nicht in diesem Leben und auch nicht im nächsten!"  
James ließ die Schultern hängen und sah zu Feli, die ihn mit einem Hab-ich-dir-doch-gesagt-Blick anguckte. Dann warf sie einen giftigen Blick zu Lily. Sie scherte sich nicht darum, sie zu begrüßen.


	4. Chapter 4

Feli ließ ihren Blick durch die Kutsche streifen und entdeckte ein unbekanntes Gesicht. Da war sie allerdings nicht die Einzige. Auch Sirius hatte Frischfleisch entdeckt.  
"Oh, wer bist du denn?"  
"Hi, ich bin Dorcas, ich bin dieses Jahr von Beauxbatons hierher gewechselt."  
"Uh la la, aus Fronkreisch! Darf isch misch vorstellen? Je m'apelle Sirius Black. Ich könnte dir ein paar Englisch Stunden geben falls du das möchtest?"  
Dorcas lachte. "Schön dich kennenzulernen, aber mein Englisch ist gut genug, danke!"  
"Gut, vielleicht zeig ich dir dann einfach das Schloss? Ich kenne jede dunkle Ecke im Schloss wie meine Westentasche!"  
"Das wäre wirklich sehr nett von dir, Sirius!"  
"Ich hab dir doch gesagt: Regel Nummer eins: Nimm dich in Acht vor Sirius Black!"  
"Ääähm, ja das kann sein."  
"Darf ich mich auch vorstellen? Ich bin James Potter, das ist meine kleine Schwester Katharina"  
"Ich heiße Feli und wir sind gleichalt."  
"Das ist Remus Lupin". Er nickte ihr zu "und das ist Peter." Er winkte.

Auf dem Weg von der Kutsche zur großen Halle begangen Dorcas Hände zu zittern.  
"Alles klar?", fragte Sirius von der Seite.  
"Ja, bin nur etwas nervös!"  
"Brauchst du nicht. Es passiert gar nichts. Du kommst sowieso nach Gryffindor, ich spür das!"  
Professor McGonagall fing Dorcas bei der Tür ab und teilte ihr mit, sie würde dann als letztes drankommen.  
"Wir halten dir schon mal einen Platz am Gryffindortisch frei!" hatte Sirius noch gerufen, klopfte ihr auf die Schulter und ließ sich bei seinen Freunden fallen, während Dorcas sich zu den neuen Erstklässlern stellte. Sie bemerkte wie sie von allen Seiten angestarrt wurde und ihr Kopf nahm eine knallrote Farbe an. Vom Slytherintisch her hörte sie Gelächter.  
"Oh Gott ich stolpre bestimmt auf dem Weg zu diesem komischen Hut und fall hin. Konzentrier dich!" dachte Dorcas fiebrig. Sie bekam fast nichts von der ganzen Zeremonie mit. Sie hoffte wirklich, dass sie nach Gryffindor kommt. Aber Sirius hatte ja gesagt, er würde das spüren.

"Dorcas Meadowes!", sie schreckte auf und ging nach vorne. Wieder spürte sie alle Blicke auf ihrem Rücken. Sie setzte sich auf den kleinen dreibeinigen Hocker und Professor McGonagall setze ihr den alten, faltigen Hut auf. Er hatte grade ihre Haarspitzen berührt, als er auch schon laut "Gryffindor!" verkündete. Dorcas atmete erleichtert aus und Professor McGonagall gratulierte ihr. Sie sah den Gryffindortisch jubeln und erkannte in der Menge Sirius, der ihr zuzwinkerte. Er hatte tatsächlich einen Platz neben sich freigelassen, auf den sie auch gleich zusteuerte.  
"Hab ich dir doch gesagt!", rief er, als sie sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte. Er legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter und drückte sie kurz an sich.

Professor Dumbledore räusperte sich und in der Halle wurde es mucksmäuschenstill.  
"Es gibt eine Zeit für lange Reden, doch diese ist es nicht. Haut rein!" Und mit einer ausladenden Geste erschienen die herrlichsten Speisen auf den vier Haustischen.

Einige Stunden später saßen James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Feli und Dorcas im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Einige von ihnen hatten die Knöpfe ihrer Hosen öffnen müssen. Lily und Alice waren bereits zu Bett gegangen, um für den ersten Schultag morgen fit zu sein. Deswegen konnte Feli Dorcas ihre selbstverständlich nicht ganz objektive Meinung über die beiden aufdrücken.

Piep - Piep -Piep Piep - Piep - Piep  
Rrrrrrring – Wusch - Türklapper  
Mit einem Stöhnen drehte sich Feli noch einmal im Bett um.  
Warum zum Teufel, steht man denn 2 Stunden vor Schulbeginn schon auf und macht so einen riesen Lärm. Sie blickte rüber zu dem Bett von Dorcas, die sich nach einem Blick auf ihren Wecker auch verwirrt umsah.  
Lily kam in ein Handtuch gewickelt aus dem angrenzendem Badezimmer, zog mit einem Ruck die Gardinen auf und begann sich die Haare zu föhnen. Feli drückte ihr Kissen auf die Ohren, doch es brachte nichts. Sie war wach.  
Aufgestanden sind Dorcas und sie jedoch erst, als Lily und Alice den Raum verlassen hatten

10 Minuten später stand Dorcas vor dem großen Wandspiegel und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"So kann ich unmöglich rausgehen. Guck dir diesen Rock an! Und ernsthaft, eine Krawatte?"  
"Glaub mir, ich find das auch nicht besonders heiß. Aber der Rock ist noch besser als diese Schlaghosen, die die Alternative sind.  
"Komm lass uns frühstücken gehen!"

In der großen Halle setzten sie sich zu den Jungs.  
Dorcas staunte nicht schlecht  
"Wow, ich dachte das Festessen gestern war etwas Besonderes, aber wenn es jetzt jeden Tag so viel zu Essen gibt passe ich bald nicht mehr in meinen Faltenrock... Wobei vielleicht ist das ein guter Plan."  
Sie lachten.  
Professor McGonagall war währenddessen dabei am Tisch entlangzugehen und Stundenpläne zu besprechen und zu verteilen.  
"So bei ihnen muss ich individuelle Stundenpläne zusammenstellen, da sie die Fächer für ihre ZAG Prüfungen selbst aussuchen können. Miss Meadowes? Ihre Zeugnisse liegen uns vor, ihre Noten sind ganz anständig. Sie können ihre Fächer frei wählen, genau wie Mister Potter, Mister Black und Mister Lupin. Mister Pettigrew und Miss Potter, bei ihnen sieht das etwas schwieriger aus. Schauen sie einmal hier."  
10 Minuten später hielten sie alle ihre neuen Stundenpläne in den Händen und verglichen. Die erste Stunde hatten sie alle gemeinsam.  
"Zaubertränke! Schlimmer kann das Jahr nicht anfangen!" stöhnte Feli als sie sich auf den Weg machen.  
"Warte mal!", rief Dorcas "Guck dir die Hosen die Jungs an! Die gehen klar! Können wir die auch anziehen?"  
Sirius lachte: "Nein für Mädchen gibt es Schlaghosen. Ich meine du könntest natürlich, aber dann ziehen sie uns Hauspunkte ab und das können wir uns nicht erlauben!"  
"Das aus deinem Mund!", lachte Remus  
Ich hab meinen Rock umgenäht, und mit einem schnellen Zauber lässt er sich wieder verlängern bei Kontrollen und so. Kann ich mit deinem morgen auch machen wenn du willst?"  
"Oh ja bitte!" Dorcas sah neidisch auf Felis knielangen Rock  
James sah seine Schwester an "Du brichst die Schulregeln? Hab ich dir also doch etwas beibringen können kleine Schwester! Ich war noch nie so stolz auf dich!" Er drückte ihr einen Schmatzer auf die Wange und lachte.  
Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Kerker, wo sich der Klassenraum für Zaubertränke befand.  
Feli zog Dorcas, die zögernd in der Tür gestanden hatte auf den Platz neben sich der bisher frei gewesen war. Mit einer Gruppe Mädchen aus Ravenclaw in ihrem Alter kam sie ganz gut klar, war aber ansonsten nur mit James und seinen Freunden befreundet.  
"Wie schön, euch alle in meinem Kurs zu haben, dieses Jahr werden wir ausschließlich dazu nutzen, Sie auf die anstehenden ZAG - Prüfungen vorzubereiten, dafür wiederholen wir zunächst den Stoff der vergangenen Jahre. Heute brauen wir den Gripsstärkungstrank. Die Zubereitung ist essentiell für die Prüfung und sollte ihnen mittlerweile bekannt sein. Feli sah Dorcas fragend an.  
"Müssten wir hinkriegen!", antwortete sie zuversichtlich.  
Feli atmete erleichtert aus. Die letzten Jahre hatte sie sich damit durch geschummelt einfach das zu tun, was James am Tisch neben ihr gemacht hat.


	5. Chapter 5

Dorcas erwies sich als relativ gut in Zaubertränke. Sie übernahm das brauen und gab währenddessen Feli Anweisungen bestimmte Zutaten zu holen oder zu zerschneiden. Am Ende hatte ihr Trank eine eher senfgelbe Farbe anstatt der sonnengelben Farbe die im Buch angegeben ist, aber immerhin roch sie angenehm und war flüssig im Gegensatz zu dem Gelee in Peters Kessel.  
"Aaaaah Lily Evans!", dröhnte Professor Slughorns Stimme aus der ersten Reihe "Wunderbar! Einfach perfekt, darf ich?" und er kostete etwas von ihrem Trank. "Einwandfrei, nehmen Sie 10 Punkte für Gryffindor Miss Evans!" Dass sie den Trank in Partnerarbeit mit Alice gebraut hatte, schien er vergessen zu haben. "Bitte, ich gebe demnächst ein kleines Abendessen. Tun sie uns den Gefallen und leisten uns Gesellschaft! Sirius Black? Hier ist ihre Einladung. James und Feli Potter, ich würde mich auch sehr über ihre Anwesenheit freuen, sie müssen mir unbedingt die Geschichte über ihren Vater und diesen Vampir erzählen, ich brenne darauf! Sie dürfen nun gehen.  
James und Feli sahen sich verwirrt an  
"Hab ich das richtig verstanden? Professor Slughorn schmeißt 'ne Party?"

-

Am Montagmorgen hing James die Liste für die Quidditchteamauswahlspiele aus. Am Montagnachmittag war sie bereits voll und durch zwei weitere Zettel daneben ergänzt worden. Es hatte sich schnell rumgesprochen, dass James Potter zum neuen Mannschaftskapitän ernannt wurde und er Sirius Black zu seinem Co-Trainer gemacht hat. Seit dem wurden die beiden, wenn das überhaupt möglich war von noch mehr Mädchen belagert, als ohnehin schon.  
Lily und Remus hatten viele Vertrauensschülerangelegenhe iten zu klären und wenn grade nicht, waren sie in der Bibliothek um den Stoff der letzten Stunden noch einmal zu wiederholen.  
Am Donnerstagabend saßen Feli und Dorcas alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum über der aktuellen Ausgabe der Hexenwoche, als Remus und Lily spät aus der Bibliothek kamen. Als Lily die beiden sah wünschte sie Remus eine Gute Nacht und zischte in den Schlafsaal ab. Remus setzte sich noch kurz zu den beiden.  
"Wir sollten ins Bett gehen!", stellte Remus nach einer Weile fest und die beiden Mädchen nickten zustimmend. Und machten sich auf den Weg zu den Treppen. Als Remus hörte wie sich die Tür zu den Mädchenschlafsälen schloss drehte er jedoch um und machte sich auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel. Durch das Fenster sah er wie das Licht des Vollmondes schon blass durch die Wolken lugte.

In ihrer letzten Stunde vor dem Wochenende, Zauberkunst, klebten Feli und Dorcas aus Langeweile fast an der großen Wanduhr. James und Sirius vertrieben sich die Zeit damit Pergament zu zerknüllen und es so zu verhexen, dass es immer wieder auf Severus Snape zu flog, was Lily und Alice mit genervten Blicken quittierten.  
Endlich drang das Läuten der großen Glocke vom Innenhof zu ihnen hinüber geweht.

"Och nö. Ich habe meinen Pullover liegen lassen. Kommt nochmal jemand mit zurück?" Die Jungs ignorierten sie und begannen zu pfeifen.  
"Tut mir leid!" antwortete Dorcas als Einzige. "Ich lauf kurz in den Schlafsaal um meine Uniform auszuziehen. Das ist ja nicht auszuhalten! Wir treffen uns hier gleich wieder!"  
Feli drehte sich auf den Absätzen um und lief in Gedanken versunken den Weg zurück. Als sie grade um eine Ecke bog lief sie in jemanden hinein. Sie erkannte die Person nicht sofort sondern nahm nur den unangenehmen Geruch wahr. Sie sah hoch und schnappte nach Luft.  
"Wie schön dich zu sehen! Wirklich!" Severus Snapes hämisches Grinsen, das von strähnigen fettigen Haarsträhnen umrahmt war.  
Feli sah sich erschrocken um.  
"Ganz genau, niemand hier. Kein großer Bruder der mich für dich verhexen kann oder mir sonst wie das Leben schwer macht!"  
"Hör zu, ich sage ihnen ständig sie sollen damit aufhören, aber weißt du..."  
"Petrificus totalus"  
Feli erstarrte in der Bewegung und fiel auf den Boden.  
"Sooo was mach ich denn nun mit dir."


	6. Chapter 6

Hallo Madame Pomfrey! Ich würde gerne Remus John Lupin besuchen."

"Das tut mir sehr leid, Miss Evans, aber er ist gar nicht hier!"  
"Das haben sie mir die letzten Male auch schon gesagt und jedes Mal ist er ein paar Tage später durch diese Tür hier gekommen!"  
"Äähm nun ja, also..."  
"Hören Sie, ich weiß er ist hier, Sie können mir jetzt weiterhin versuchen weis zu machen er sei nicht hier oder sie lassen mich durch."  
"Schön, er ist hier, aber er ist im Moment in der Verfassung, Besuch zu empfangen."  
"Ist schon okay!" drang eine Stimme von hinter dem Vorhang. "Lily lässt sich eh nicht abwimmeln."  
Einen kurzen Moment lang stand Madame Pomfrey unentschlossen da, ließ sie dann aber mit einem Wenn-es-denn-sein-muss-Blick durch.

Lily hatte ihren besten Freund noch nie so gesehen. Ja, er war häufig blass, aber so fahl wie heute noch nie. Er hatte ein paar frische Kratzer im Gesicht.  
Damit hatten sich nur auch noch ihre letzten Zweifel erledigt. Sie hatte es schon vor den Sommerferien gedacht. War sich jedoch nicht sicher gewesen und wollte eine unangenehme Situation vermeiden, falls sie sich irrt.  
Sie setzte sich auf seine Bettkante. Einen Moment lang saß sie einfach nur da und sah auf den Fußboden und Remus starrte an die Decke.  
"Was willst du mir diesmal versuchen aufzubinden, Remus?"  
"Was meinst du damit?"  
"Remus" flüsterte sie nun kaum merklich. "Ich weiß es."  
Er starrte sie an. "Du weißt... du weißt was?"  
"Du bist ein Werwolf!"  
"NEIN! Nein das bin ich nicht! Glaub mir, wirklich! Ich..."  
"Warum bestreitest du es? Es stört mich doch nicht!"  
"Wirklich ich bin kein… Pf, wie kommst du denn darauf?"  
"Naja ich hab gedacht weil, naja..."  
Remus fing an zu lachen.  
"Nein, also mach dir mal keine Sorgen, ich glaube du hast da was falsch verstanden... Hahaha ein Werwolf."  
Lily war verwirrt, so hatte sie sich das eigentlich nicht vorgestellt.  
"Äähm naja also falls du es dir noch anders überlegt oder jemanden zum Reden brauchst. Du sollst nur wissen, dass ich dich niemals dafür verurteilen würde oder sowas, naja gut. Dann Gute Besserung!"  
"Jaaa, danke" lachte Remus, es klang sehr hölzern. Lily verließ verwirrt den Krankenflügel und verließ einen wahrscheinlich noch viel verwirrteren Remus zurück.

"Levicorpus!" rief Snape und es riss Feli vom Boden und sie hing kopfüber im Flur und bemerkte, dass sie dummerweise grade heute den Schulrock anhatte. Ihr Kopf wurde noch ein bisschen röter, da sie ja ohnehin schon über Kopf hing. Sie konnte sich immer noch nicht bewegen um irgendetwas zu richten. Snape lachte hämisch.  
"Jaaa, jetzt weißt du wie sich das anfühlt, was Potter?"  
"Lass sie sofort runter!" Dorcas kam mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf sie zu gerannt. Anscheinend hatte sich schon rumgesprochen das 'die Neue' eine relativ begabte Hexe war. Denn er ließ sie fallen, Nicht ohne sie vorher noch einmal gegen die Wand zu schleudern.

"Langlock!" rief er noch schnell und lief mit einem ekelhaften Grinsen Richtung Slytherin Gemeinschaftraum.  
Dorcas lief auf Feli zu und ließ sich neben ihr fallen.  
"Finite Incantatem!"  
Der Ganzkörperklammerfluch war aufgehoben.  
"Was war denn hier los?"  
"knnnnmnnl...!"  
"Ohh der Zungenklammerfluch, ich weiß leider nicht wie man den auflösen kann. Gehen wir zu James der weiß bestimmt..."  
"N-nnn!" panisch schüttelte Feli den Kopf.  
"Äähm okay dann... Lieber Madame Pomfrey?"  
Feli zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Gemeinsam gingen sie schweigend in Richtung Krankenflügel. Dorcas wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte.

Als sie die Tür zum Krankenflügel öffneten wuselte ihnen Madame Pomfrey schon entgegen.  
"Nein, nein, nein, sie können ihn nicht auch noch besuchen er braucht Ruhe!"  
"Was? Äähm nein, meine Freundin und ich... wir haben uns... duelliert und da habe ich Langlock verwendet und ich weiß nicht wie ich das wieder aufheben kann, können sie uns helfen?"  
Madame Pomfrey lief in ihr Hinterzimmer um ein Fläschchen zu holen, dass sie ihr nur in den Mund träufelte, nachdem sie Feli angewiesen hatte sich hinzulegen. Bitte im Mund behalten und nach 2 Minuten wieder ausspucken, dann sollte alles wieder in Ordnung sein. Dass nächste Mal sollten sie nachdenken bevor sie sich einfach hirnlos duellieren, Miss Meadowes." und sie wuselte schon kesser davon.  
Nach 2 Minuten lehnte sich Feli vor und spukte die Flüssigkeit in die Schale die Madame Pomfrey ihr bereitgestellt hatte.  
"Feli, du hast ja riesige blaue Flecke! Die sollte sich Madame Pomfrey auch noch einmal anschauen."  
"NEIN! Ich meine nein ist schon okay, ich merk davon gar nichts."  
"Ich glaube du musst mir ein paar Sachen erklären!", sagte Dorcas mit strengem Blick und Feli seufzte. Sollte sie sich ihr anvertrauen? Sie kannten sich noch nicht lange. Allein dass sie sie danach fragte zeugte ja eigentlich davon dass sie ihre Freundin war. Und sie erzählte ihr alles.  
"Seit ich an dieser Schule bin, hassen sich James und Severus. James und seine Freunde lassen keine Gelegenheit aus ihm das Leben schwer zu machen. Du hast ja wahrscheinlich bemerkt, dass ich auch sehr viel mit denen zu tun hab. Natürlich hat er bemerkt, dass er keine Chance gegen James hat. Also hat er irgendwann bemerkt, nun ja, dass ich nicht sehr gut in zaubern bin und so und er seinen Frust gut an mir ablassen kann. Seit dem passt er mich häufiger ab und nun ja, was dann passiert hast du ja gesehen! Ich sage dir, er kennt Flüche von denen ich noch nie gehört hab!"  
Dorcas sah sie erschrocken an. Dann nahm sie sie in den Arm und drückte sie ganz fest. Die Tränen schossen von ganz alleine in Felis Augen. Was für ein schönes Gefühl eine Freundin zu haben. Ein Mädchen.  
"Aber wieso redest du nicht mit James darüber?"  
Feli schniefte "Du kennst ihn nicht. Er würde ausrasten wenn er das hört und Severus etwas noch Schlimmeres antun und Severus dann mir. Wenn James mir nicht dann auf Schritt und Tritt folgt! Es würde alles nur schlimmer machen."  
Arm in Arm verließen sie den Krankenflügel ohne zu wissen, dass ein gewisser blonder Junge hinterm Vorhang die ganze Zeit zugehört hatte.


End file.
